


Doctor Who: The message from the past, the present and the future

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Future, Love, Metacrisisten-Rose - Freeform, Nine - Rose, One Shot, Part-Alternate Universe - Freeform, Past, Presence, Ten - Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: One morning, when Rose Marion Tyler talked to a friendly stranger, she discovers a message written on the wall the next morning.It takes many years for them to understand the words that were addressed to them.Because the moment these words were written, their fate began...





	Doctor Who: The message from the past, the present and the future

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble from me. This idea has been going through my head for a long time because I thought it would be interesting to imagine how the puzzle gets more and more integrated over time.
> 
> As always, have fun.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: The message from the past, the present and the future

London/England/Europe

2005

Rose smiled as the stranger asked her which year was right. So he had to drink a lot in the last few hours. Nevertheless, she answered him, because he was friendly and if she was honest, she would like to come closer to him, get to know him. The stranger thanked her and she could hear him tripping, but when she offered to help, he thankfully refused. He would manage. She wished him a nice day and disappeared inside the building.

The stranger sensed that he did not have much time left, and after looking around he did it. She would certainly be able to read it the next morning. Of course, she would not immediately understand what it means, but one day. One day, which is still in the future, arriving soon in the present, and finally becoming part of the past. Yes someday ...

The next morning, when Rose went to work, she saw the words written on the wall opposite. Words that still puzzled them right now, but gained more and more clarity over time.

At some point, not far away in the future, a man will take her hand and say: „Run!“.

At some point this man will be different and yet the same.

At some point... Because this man will be an integral part of their lives.

And when that happens, the words that she read one morning on her way to work also become clearer.

~Rose Tyler... I love you.

D.~

The end.


End file.
